Lord Tirek/Gallery
Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek breathing heavily S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek "is he friend or is he foe?" S4E25.png|"Is he friend or is he foe?" Lord Tirek introduces himself S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Rare Find's magic S4E25.png|Absorbing a unicorn stallion's magic. Tirek consuming unicorn magic S4E25.png Tirek growing in size S4E25.png Tirek's eyes glowing yellow S4E25.png Tirek's eyes on black background S4E25.png Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png Tirek disregards Scorpan's pleas S4E25.png Tirek banished to Tartarus S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Neon Lights' magic S4E25.png Tirek grows even more S4E25.png Discord disguised as a pony S4E25.png|Well, his horn is mismatched to his coat! Discord "Tirek, I presume?" S4E25.png Tirek squinting his eyes at Discord S4E25.png|What the... Discord free "as a bird" S4E25.png|That is one strange bird. Tirek "I commend you on your escape" S4E25.png Tirek shocked and confused at Discord S4E25.png|Wait, what?! What do you mean by--- Tirek angry at Discord with chains on his hands S4E25.png|---Oh, I'll get back at you Discord... wait and see. Tirek firing upon Discord with magic S4E25.png Discord splitting his head in half S4E25.png Tirek "I should have known" S4E25.png Discord dressed as a police officer S4E25.png Discord "I'm doing it for my friends" S4E25.png Discord "just between the two of us" S4E25.png Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Discords Canon Troll Face :P Tirek questioning Discord about Fluttershy S4E25.png|Flutter-what? Discord pops out of a giant cake S4E25.png Tirek "surprised that someone with your intellect" S4E25.png Tirek "I've seen this before" S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png Tirek "help me to grow strong" S4E25.png Tirek scoffing friendship S4E25.png Tirek offers Discord freedom S4E25.png Tirek "nothing would give me greater pleasure" S4E25.png Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Tirek calls Discord a "pony errand-boy" S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek removing his cloak S4E25.png Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Tirek in anticipation S4E25.png Tirek sucking in unicorn magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Tirek grows even stronger S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Pegasi magic S4E25.png Tirek emerges from the saloon S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek looking at Earth ponies menacingly S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord feeling shaky S4E26.png Tirek "What can't be right?" S4E26.png|Growing stronger by the scene... Discord "Carry on" S4E26.png|...and he's never going to be able to wear a hat again. Tirek walking S4E26.png Tirek's legs S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Tirek "Abandoning his true nature" S4E26.png Tirek holding a ball of magic S4E26.png|Shining Armor's strongest attack... Tirek throws magic ball into his mouth S4E26.png|...is nothing but a light snack for Tirek... Tirek smiling S4E26.png|...and he's hungry for more! Tirek holding Shining's muzzle S4E26.png Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png Tirek "Why don't you go and have a little fun?" S4E26.png|"Why don't you go and have a little fun?" Tirek and Discord on a bridge S4E26.png Discord giggling S4E26.png Tirek destroys the door S4E26.png|Ever heard of "knocking", Tirek? Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek levitating Celestia S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Celestia's magic S4E26.png Tirek surprised S4E26.png Tirek "What have you done?" S4E26.png|I notice a distinct lack of magic being drained here. Tirek trying to suck out Luna's magic S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Cadance's magic S4E26.png Tirek shouting S4E26.png|'"Where..."' Tirek "is your magic?!" S4E26.png|'"...is your magic?!"' Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png Tirek "How does it feel" S4E26.png Tirek with orbs showcasing each of the pony races S4E26.png|Is this My Little Pony or Dragon Ball Z? Tirek smashing the orbs S4E26.png Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|"Give my regards to Cerberus!" Tirek smile S4E26.png Tirek hears Discord S4E26.png Tirek "Of course" S4E26.png|"Of course." Tirek taking off his medallion S4E26.png Tirek presents his medallion S4E26.png|Tirek's token of "loyalty" to Discord. Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png Stained glass window showing Tirek and Discord holding a sword and a sandwich respectively S4E26.png Tirek "Amusing" S4E26.png|Hey, look at that - Tirek DOES have a sense of humor. Tirek walking inside the castle S4E26.png Tirek sees something S4E26.png Tirek looking at stained glass window showing Twilight S4E26.png Tirek pointing at stained glass window S4E26.png|"Is this supposed to be..." Tirek "is this meant to be humorous?!" S4E26.png|"...HUMOROUS?!" Tirek "there's a fourth?" S4E26.png|"There's a fourth?" Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png Tirek "where can we find this fourth princess?" S4E26.png Tirek grabbing Discord's neck S4E26.png Discord laughing S4E26.png Discord "Princess Twilight lives above a library" S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek "Not for much longer" S4E26.png|"Not for much longer." Tirek using magic S4E26.png Stained glass window of Twilight melted S4E26.png|Better find that last key, Twilight... Tirek "You've gathered up all of them" S4E26.png Tirek using his magic S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the magic of Twilight's friends S4E26.png|Tirek's done this so often, even HE'S getting bored of it! Tirek smiles S4E26.png Tirek growing in size S4E26.png|Looks like Tirek might need a new shirt soon...and maybe a barber, too. Tirek "You really think she'd do anything for them?" S4E26.png Tirek "Who said anything about us?" S4E26.png Tirek "You've helped me grow strong" S4E26.png Tirek levitating Discord S4E26.png Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Close-up of Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Tirek about to suck away Discord's magic S4E26.png Tirek sucking away Discord's magic S4E26.png|Mmm...plaid. Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Not even Discord is safe anymore! Discord on the ground while Tirek walks away S4E26.png Discord "A gift from someone close to you" S4E26.png Tirek "My brother who betrayed me" S4E26.png Tirek "It is as worthless as he is" S4E26.png Tirek walks away S4E26.png Tirek 'You have something that belongs to me!' S4E26.png Twilight flying past Tirek S4E26.png Twilight hits Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looks up S4E26.png|Looks like a bit of a mismatch, eh Twi? The mighty Tirek S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face S4E26.png Tirek about to conjure up a magic beam S4E26.png Tirek sees that Twilight has disappeared S4E26.png Tirek viewed through the telescope S4E26.png Twilight teleports in the sky S4E26.png Tirek protects himself from the magic beam S4E26.png Tirek shielding himself from Twilight's magic beam S4E26.png Tirek gets pushed back S4E26.png Tirek trying to overcome the magic beam's force S4E26.png Tirek rises up S4E26.png Tirek "Now I understand" S4E26.png|"Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done!" Twilight flying towards Tirek S4E26.png Tirek shooting magic beam S4E26.png Twilight teleports back onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight shoots laser beam at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek's face being shot by laser beam S4E26.png Tirek pushes Twilight's magic beam away S4E26.png Tirek about to levitate Twilight S4E26.png Tirek levitating Twilight S4E26.png|"I COULD drain you right now..." Tirek throws Twilight towards the mountain S4E26.png|"...but let's have some fun first!" Tirek throws himself towards the mountain S4E26.png Tirek pushing through the mountain S4E26.png Twilight on Tirek S4E26.png Twilight teleports away from Tirek S4E26.png Tirek falls onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek lifts a piece of the earth S4E26.png Tirek about to smash the ground S4E26.png Tirek smashes the ground S4E26.png Tirek shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png Tirek covered in rocks S4E26.png Tirek rising up S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face with each other S4E26.png Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png|"It seems we are at an impasse." Twilight's friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Tirek "Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria" S4E26.png Tirek "What's it going to be?" S4E26.png Twilight sees her friends trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Tirek stomps onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek "and I want it now!" S4E26.png Tirek "As you wish" S4E26.png Tirek "After the way he has betrayed you" S4E26.png Discord "If that's what you want" S4E26.png Tirek about to take away all the alicorn magic S4E26.png|"Your turn!" Tirek sucking away all the alicorn magic from Twilight S4E26.png Tirek consuming the alicorn magic S4E26.png Tirek growing much bigger S4E26.png Tirek becoming even more powerful S4E26.png Tirek destroying the trees S4E26.png Tirek sees the Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Tirek about to shoot a laser beam S4E26.png Tirek shooting laser beam at the Mane 6 S4E26.png Tirek pointing at the Mane 6 S4E26.png The Mane 6 shooting rainbow beam at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek defeated S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful S4E26.png|Hey, at least you got your armbands back. Tirek becoming less powerful 2 S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful 3 S4E26.png Tirek imprisoned S4E26.png|They threw him in a dungeon in the place they banished him to! Cerberus on guard S4E26.png|And he is therefore permanently punished for escaping his prison. Cerberus can keep guard as long as he's awake. Miscellaneous Princesses being controlled by the force S4E26.png Tirek's eyes S4E26.jpg MLP Season 4 finale Mane 6 and Tirek promo.png S4 finale villain stealing magic.png|Hub Network promotional image. Tirek's Lousy Tee T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Kingdom For a Sandwich T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png Lord Tirek dummy file MLP mobile game.png Season 4 DVD back cover.png Season 4 poster.jpg Category:Character gallery pages